As connected home management/control systems become more common and as eco-systems of connected devices emerge, e.g. ZigBee and z-Wave, there is an opportunity to further build upon the control of certain equipment settings remotely. In fact, it is now common place to, if a homeowner thinks that he/she may have forgotten to lock a front door, check a door lock status using a remote phone via, for example, Honeywell's TOTALCONNECT brand system and TUXEDO brand home control system and remotely lock the front door using a z-Wave enabled door lock.
Products or systems with learning capabilities do exist and are publicly available. However, known systems do not provide for remote manual exception handling, which is important for locks and security.